fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buttercup
Buttercup is one of the three Powerpuff Girls, whose sisters are Blossom and Bubbles. Unlike Blossom or Bubbles, Buttercup loves to fight and is considered a tomboy. Despite typically being considered the tough girl, she is capable of showing love toward both her sisters and Professor Utonium. FusionFall In FusionFall, Buttercup originally appeared in Townsville Base Sector B , with Blossom, Bubbles, Dexter, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5, to have survived the battle in Tech Square. Buttercup was the only survivor of her sisters in the future. She seems to have completely recovered from her memory loss, but oddly doesn't mention Ace at all. She does, however, mention that she had lost her memory and joined a band, but has now recovered. She was also the first Nano as well as the first Blastons Nano that the player created, until the introduction of the Academy. She originally could be found in front of the Mall in Pokey Oaks North near Numbuh Five. Returning to the past, Professor Utonium mentions Buttercup had a battle with Mojo Jojo over the ocean and was said to have never been seen again. She can be found in the Downtown section if team Alpha-Fusion Original(Raven, Herald, Black Lightning, Red X, Red Knight, Blue Beetle, Starfire, Radiance, Ice Girl, Kole, Black Orchid, Katana, Alexzanderite, Wonder Girl, Whisper, Silverite, Generator Rex, Chronospanner, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Iris, Hawkgirl, Manus, Blade, Shifter, Rannian) forms the first part of the Music and Mayhem mission, in which Dexter needs Buttercup's leather jacket for Nano improvement. Apparently, Buttercup had amnesia but eventually regained her memory after her battle with Mojo. During this time, Ace takes her into his band under the identity of Belladonna. They had the "I'm Still Standing" mission, in where they tell Buttercup's family about her whereabouts (in order of Professor Utonium, Blossom, and Bubbles) and participates for a few parts of the "How to Date a Fusion" mission, in where they eventually face Fusion Buttercup again. Buttercup also has the mission "Drop Your Weapons (Part 2 of 5)," after she contacts players during the first mission for Coco, while Alexzanderite contacts them when they are done with Part 2. She informs them that Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang, had taken her into his band. She also mentions that Ace is her boyfriend (a possible reference to The Powerpuff Girls episode "Buttercrush"), as proven in the Valentine's Day event and the mission "How to Date a Fusion." Trivia * Like her sisters, Buttercup was designed with more human features such as ears, a nose and fingers (features she didn't have in the series). * Hers was the first original Nano, as well as the first Blastons Nano, received before the Academy was added. * The original "un-Goth" Buttercup is currently found at FusionFall Townsville Base Sector B. * The idea of Buttercup being Ace's "girlfriend" can be questioned considering she is YEARS younger than Ace in the series (only a kindergartener) and she is 13 in FusionFall, which should mean Ace has grown older too. * In FusionFall, Buttercup can be seen (along with Bubbles) wearing a white utility belt. This could be a reference to the show PowerPuff Girls Z, as they are seen wearing white belts too. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foot massage Category:Teen Titans Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:The Powerpuff Girls: Reboot Category:Teen Powerpuff Girls